dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Ailee
Perfil thumb|2x2px * Nombre Artístico: '에일리 / Ailee (Eh-Il-Li). *'Nombre Real: Amy Lee. *'Nombre Coreano:' 이예진 / Lee Ye Jin. * Apodos: Goldfish, Korean Beyoncé, Diva. *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Rapera, Bailarina, Compositora, Modelo, MC y Actriz. *'Fecha de nacimiento: . * '''Lugar de nacimiento: Denver, Colorado (EE.UU) *'Estatura: '''1.64cm. *'Peso: 52 kg. *'''Tipo de sangre: O *'Signo zodiacal: '''Géminis. *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Serpiente. *'Agencia: YMC Entertainment — misma que (Wheesung, BaeChiGi, Mighty Mouth, Shin Bora y Lucky J) **'''Agencia en Japón: Warner Music Japan Carrera 'Pre Debut' Ailee tenía un canal de Youtube llamado aileemusic ''en el cual subía covers'' de canciones. Ella fue también muy popular en la costa este de los Estados Unidos (Nueva Jersey, Nueva York) al tocar junto a Johnny Phlo —que también está en Corea— y otros tales como Decipher y Joo Brian de "Fly To The Sky". Ailee también ha participado en concursos de canto como NY Kollaboration 2006 ''en donde ganó como la mejor voz. Durante sus días de aprendiz en YMC Entertainment, colaboró en la canción "'They Are Coming'" de Wheesung lanzada el 9 de octubre de 2011. El 30 de enero 2012 Ailee hizo su debut como actriz en la segunda temporada de Dream High. 'Debut' Debutó el 9 de febrero de 2012 en el programa M! Countdown de Mnet. El 6 de febrero de 2012 se publicó el ''teaser para la canción debut titulada "Heaven". Ailee lanzó la canción y el videoclip de su canción, "Heaven", el 9 de febrero de 2012. En este vídeo musical participó Lee Ki Kwang de Beast. 'Debut en Japón' Debutó en Japón el 21 de octubre de 2013 con la versión japonesa de la canción "Heaven". Dramas *Dream High 2 (KBS2, 2012) Temas para dramas * So I Love You - Tema para Shine Or Go Crazy (2015) * Goodbye My Love - Tema para Fated To Love You (2014) * Day by Day - Tema para Triangle (2014) *''Because of Tears'' - Tema para Secret (2013) *''Ice Flower'' - Tema para Queen of Ambition (2013) *''Love Note'' - Tema para Full House 2 (2012) *''Super Star'' - Tema para Dream High 2 (2012) (Junto a Ji Yeon (T-ara) y a Hyorin) Discografía 'Corea' 'Mini Álbumes' 'Singles' 'Japón' 'Mini Álbumes' 'Singles' Videos Musicales *Baechigi - Boy Jump (Feat. Hwa Sa de Mamamoo) (2014) ANUNCIOS * 2014: OranC (Bebida). * 2013: Koychon Chicken. * 2012: Touch In Soul (Make Up). Programas de TV * 2015: Jung Yong Hwa’s Hologram * 2014: ''''Tray Relay Song' (KBS). * '''2014: One Fine Day (MBC).(junto a amber ) * 2014: Cool Kiz on the Block (KBS). * 2014: Enternainment Weekly (KBS). * 2014: Star Report (KBS). * 2014: Inmortal Song (KBS). * 2014: '''Yu Huiyeol's Sketchbook (KBS) * '''2014: Star King (SBS). * 2014: Hello Counselor (KBS) * 2014: Running Man (Ep. 211 - 212) * 2014: "Singer Game" (Mnet) *'2014: '''After School *'2014: Laws of the city (SBS4) * '2014: '''Super Star K6 4(Mnet) *'2014: 'Real Man (MBC) *'2014: 'Ailee’s Vitamin (MBC Music) *'2013: '''Weekly Idol (MBC) * '''2013: Danny From L.A (Mnet America ep-17) * 2013: The Great Marriage * 2013: JJANG! *'2013: '''Gag Tonight (SBS) *'2013: Mamma Mia (KBS, Ep. 22-23) * '''2013: Generation Simpathy Saturday *'2012: 'Immortal Songs 2 (KBS2) *'2012: '''ABU Radio Song Festival (KBS) *'2012: Beatles Code (Mnet) Colaboraciones *Wash Away - Geek * Real Men- Swings * MC Mong (MC 몽) - 마음 단단히 먹어 (Be Strong) *They Are Coming - Wheesung *I Forgot You - Joosuc *Love Again - 2Bic *Hightlight - Eru *Racing Queen - Mighty Mouth *Rollercoaster - Johnnyphlo *Life Or Death - LS *White Lie - Johnnyphlo *Shower Of Tears - BaeChiGi *If Ain't Love - Verbal Jint *V.A - 2012 K2N Christmas - (Scotty McCreery, TVXQ (DBSK), K.Will, Soyou, 정민, Sunny Hill, Orange Caramel & NU'EST, Son Dam Bi & After School, SM TOWN, Girls' Generation, Espresso, Amber & Henry, Infinite,SHINee, JYP Nation, KARA, Super Junior). *V.A - Go Away (DEUX 20th Anniversary Tribute Album Part.2) (Ailee, Maboos, ChaKun & FeelDog) (09/09/2013) *Love Hurts - Pro C *Eric Bennet - Almost Paradise (Dueto con Ailee) Premios Curiosidades *'''Religión: Cristiana. *'Fanclub: '''Aileeans. *'Idiomas: Inglés , Coreano (fluido), Japonés (medio) y Español (básico). *'''Mascotas: Dos perros cachorros: Cotton (también llamado Somi) y Kang. *'Familia:' Hermano menor. *'Especialidades:' Canto, piano, ballet, tambor y flauta. *'Color favorito:' Rosa. *'Manías: '''Agarrarse el cabello, hablar mucho, reír siempre. * '''Tipo Ideal:' Taeyang de BIGBANG. * Tiene de apodo el nombre de "Goldfish" ya que según su amiga Amber tiene muy poca memoria. *Tiene phasmofobia (miedo a los fantasmas) y ailurofobia (miedo a los gatos). *Interpretó la canción "Bésame Mucho", de la compositora mexicana Consuelo Velázquez, en el programa Inmortal Song 2. * Es llamada la Beyoncé coreana. *La gustan las comedias románticas y las películas de horror. *Solía tomar clases de ballet por lo que es muy flexible. *No es demasiado segura con su apariencia. *Su sueño es ganar un Grammy y construir un colegio. *La gusta mucho el volleyball, el fútbol y el softbal.l * Varios artistas como Hanhae de Phantom, Jung Yong Hwa de CNBLUE, Ravi de VIXX, Henry de Super Junior, Eric Nam, Dongwoo de Infinite reconocieron que quieren hacer una colaboración con ella. *Participó en el concurso "Maury Show" en 2008 quedando en segundo lugar. *Actuó por primera vez en el drama “Dream High 2" como Ailee (miembro del grupo HershE). *Sus influencias en canto son Beyoncé, Christina Aguilera, Alicia Keys, Whitney Houston, Mariah Carey, Destiny's Child, Rihanna, y Janet Jackson. *Comenzó su carrera musical en el 2006 con su primer canal de Youtube, mzamyx3. ''Un año después creó su segundo canal de Youtube ''aileemusic, donde ya había ganado más popularidad.'' '' *Su canción debut "Heaven" llegó al puesto número 2 del Music Bank en marzo del 2012, compitiendo contra "Blue" de Big Bang y dejando en tercer lugar a "Touch" de Miss A. Éste es un logro bastante importante para ella pues apenas hacía su debut. * En la colaboración con Wheesung en la canción "They Are Coming" realizo la parte del rap cantando en ingles. * La canción "U&I" de Ailee fue seleccionada como el tema principal para "Kobe Collections" y "Tokyo Girls Collections" dos de los mas grandes eventos de moda de Japón. * Fue nombrada como uno de los artistas mas esperados de Itunes Japon del 2014 siendo la unica artista del K-POP en la lista. *Reveló que es amiga cercana de Amber de F(x), Hyorin de Sistar, Min, Jia de Miss A, Yoo Ara de Hello Venus, Minah de Girls Day, Jay Park, los chicos de Infinite, Eric Nam, Peniel de BTOB, Jessi de Lucky J, Shin Bo Ra, GN.A, Jung Yong Hwa de CNBLUE. * Ailee es la número 1 en el ranking vocal del 2014. * Ailee junto con otros artistas hicieron un cameo en el MV de Lim Chang Jung "Shall we dance with Dr. Lim". * Hizo un cover de la canción de G-Dragon "Crayon ". *Eligió a Woohyun de Infinite como su tipo ideal dentro de ese grupo. *Posee una de las mejores y mas hermosas voces de Corea. * Hizo una colaboración con Hyorin cantando "Let It Go" para el episodio especial número 400 de "Music Core". * La cantante rookie NC.A admitió que Ailee es su modelo a seguir. * Dongwoo la nominó para hacer el "Ice Bucket Challenge" pero ella no pudo terminarlo dentro de las 24 horas pero igual pagó lo correspondido y también hizo el desafío, nominó a Jay Park, Jaejoong de JYJ y su amiga Eru. * Ailee y Shin Bo ra tuvieron planes para sacar un álbum en conjunto pero luego de la participación de ambas en el programa "Inmortal Song" decidieron no hacerlo. *En un programa de televisión, el presentador le dijo que en que grupo le encantaría estar a lo que ella respondió 2NE1. * Agunos artistas describen a Ailee como tímida, pero que cuando canta se convierte en alguien muy diferente. * Park Kwang Sun de Ulala Session admitió en el programa "Beatles Code" que su chica ideal es Ailee. En dicho programa le preguntaron: "Si Ailee te pide hacer We Got Married, ¿lo harías?". A lo que Kwang Sun respondió inmediatamente: "Incluso me casaría con ella en la vida real, de verdad me casaría sin pensarlo con ella". * Grabó dos canciones de apoyo para los "Red Devils" de Corea en la copa mundial de futbol en Brasil. Las canciones se llaman "Fighting Spirit" y "We Are The Reds". *El cantante norteamericano Eric Bennet invitó a Ailee para colaborar en el cover "Almost Paradise". *Ailee nació en Denver, Colorado, pero creció en Nueva Jersey. *Se graduó de Scotch Plains-Fanwood High Scholl. Luego se retiró de Pace University donde estudiaba justicia criminal, para perseguir una carrera musical. * Ailee hizo una actuación con el cantante de R&B estadounidense Eric Benét en el “Winter Concert” que se llevó a cabo en el estadio SK Balonmano en el Parque Olímpico de Seúl. * En el ranking de los 20 mejores artistas y canciones del año 2014 de MelOn, Ailee se encuentra en el noveno puesto en la lista de oyentes femeninas y en el octavo puesto en la lista de oyentes masculinos. * El 10 de Octubre, Ailee apareció en un episodio especial de "Yoo Heeyeol’s Sketchbook” donde le dieron la oportunidad de hablar por teléfono con Taeyang y recibir un CD autografiado, ya que ella lo admira mucho. * Para su comeback "Magazine" bajó 10kg, causando un gran revuelo entre sus fans. * Le regaló una copia de su CD "Magazine" a Siwon de Super Junior, este subió una foto a Twitter agradeciendo. * Participó en el "2014 Super Model Contest" cantando la cancion de Alicia Keys "Girl On Fire". * Participó en la campaña de la marca de ropa "Googims" . * Fue elegida para representar la marca de maquillaje "Cargo Cosmetics". * Participó en el Music Bank en México 2014 en donde cantó especialmente una canción en español llamada "Donde voy" de la famosa "Tish Hinojosa" la cual emociono a muchas personas, aqui el video * Realizará una gira presetada por Krowpop junto con el cantante en solitario Jay Park y el rapero San E en las cuidades de Instabul, Toronto, New York, Dallas, Las Vegas, San Fransisco. * En Mnet Asian Music Awards ' hizo una colaboracion con el grupo Girls Day cantando el tema "Problem" de Ariana Grande. En '''SBS Gayo Daejun 2014 '''cantó el mismo tema pero en solitario, también realizó un duo con el artista Sung Sikyung cantando el tema "Baby Its Cold Outside". * El integrante JJ Hamblett del grupo britanico Union J publicó via Twitter que quedó muy asombrado y encantado de la voz de Ailee. * Comparte fecha de nacimiento con Hyomin de T-ara y Yoona de Girls' Generation. * Ailee y Amber de f(x) protagonizarán su propio programa de realidad “One Fine Day” . * Cantó la canción "ABU Calling You" para la organizacion ABU (Asian-Pacific Broadcasting Union). * Su nombre real es Amy lee. * Es cercana a las miembros de Dal Shabet. * Asistió a la entrega de los "Premios Grammy 2013" como invitada VIP. * Ailee ganó el premio a la mejor performance vocal en el KPOP 2014 en los EYK awards. * Ganó el premio al mejor Fan Service del 2014 en Hangout en el programa "After School Club". * Ailee, Hyorin de SISTAR y Jessica de Lucky J cantaron "Bang Bang" de Jessie J, Ariana Grande y Nicki Minaj en "MBC Gayo Daejun". * En los '29th Golden Disk Awards' hizo una colaboracion con EPIK HIGH cantando la canción "Tell Me". * YMC Entertainment anuncia que Ailee está preparando su debut estadounidense con el productor de Beyonce, Shea Taylor. * Dongwoo de Infinite la eligió como su tipo ideal de chica, de hecho la madre de este también la eligió como la nuera perfecta. * Posee una voz particulaR. * Ganó el premio Korea Creative Content Achievement Award junto con otros artistas. Enlaces *https://www.facebook.com/AileemusicFacebook Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Youtube Oficial *Cyworld Oficial *Formspring Oficial *Myspace Oficial *Perfil (naver) Galería Ailee 01.jpeg Ailee 02.jpeg Ailee 03.jpg Ailee 04.png Ailee 05.jpg Ailee 06.jpg Ailee 07.jpg Ailee 08.jpg Videografía 'Corea thumb|left|290px|Ailee - Heaven thumb|right|290px|Ailee - I Will Show You 'Japón' thumb|left|290px|Ailee - Heaven (Japanese Ver.) Categoría:YMC Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:JCantante Categoría:KRapera Categoría:KSolista